Ganondorf vs Green Goblin
by Hunter Predator
Summary: After escaping his dark prison, the evil king Ganondorf is ready to take what is his. Only one problem...a costumed wacko from the future stands in his way.
1. Chapter 1: A Goblin in Hyrule

Ganondorf versus Green Goblin

Chapter 1

"Ha! Ha! HA!" the Green Goblin flew about throwing his pumpkin bombs about and blowing everything up in New York City.

"Hold it right there Gobby!" Green Goblin spun around on his Goblin Glider to see his usual enemy, Spider-Man.

"Spider-Man! Glad you could make it!" he pulled out a strange ball and tossed it at the web slinger. The ball was a time traveling device Oscorp had been working on for years, the Goblin managed to snag it before it went for sale. The time travel mechanism allowed anyone who got caught in its explosion to be sent somewhere in time. The device fell onto the ground and its time limit started ticking. Spidey took no chances and slung a web from his wrist at the menacing Goblin. The web caught him and swung him around. As the web released him, he hovered above the strange device, which was just about to reach its time limit. Spider-Man let off one more web onto the Green Goblin's facemask and blinded him, just as the timer went off and the device exploded. The fire from the ball erupted and engulfed everything in a ten-foot diameter, even the Goblin. Spider-Man paused when the smoke cleared up, and nothing was there except a smoldering crater.

"Great, now he's escaped." He looked up to the high skyscrapers and slung another web. He took off into New York again, looking for where the Goblin went.

The peaceful ranch of Lon Lon Ranch, where Malon did her chores cheerfully and took care of the animals, nothing unusual was happening that early morning. Malon was grooming the horses, Talon was sleeping, and Ingo was working in the cuckoo pen. Suddenly a gap was breached in the middle of the ranch and a green figure with a glider fell from it. Smoke and dust rose into the sky as the Green Goblin lay on the ground moaning in pain. Malon quickly dropped the brush she was grooming a horse with and ran over to the strange man in the strange costume.

"Are you alright?" Malon asked, staring into the Goblin's evil yellow eyes. She nearly jumped out of her shoes when the Goblin leaped up and started to look around.

"Where'd the Web Head go?" he paused and stared at Malon, and her kind of clothing, "Oh God! I got caught in the bomb!" as he huffed around complaining, Malon tried to calm her visitor down and gently set her hand on his shoulder. He spun around quickly and glared at her, his yellow eyes burning through her soul like a hot knife through butter. The toothy grin of the Goblin's plastic mask made Malon feel even more uncomfortable as he slowly approached her.

"Who…who are you?" she asked.

"Who am I?" the glider sprung to life and flew over to them. The Goblin leaped onto his little toy and he laughed, "Well my dear…I'm the Green Goblin!" he turned the glider to the cow shed and fired a rocket that took off and with one hit, the shed exploded. The Goblin laughed his sinister laugh again and lowered the glider so he was eye to eye with the terrified young woman, "Know my name child…and fear it!" an arrow shot off and hit the glider head on. The glider started to spark like crazy and took off, black smoke choking out of the exhaust pipe. The Goblin started getting dizzy as the glider flew about and finally died. The glider fell down to the ground landed somewhere in the trees that surrounded the ranch. Malon looked over to the ranch entrance to see Link with his bow.

"Link!" Malon screamed and ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Who was that guy?" Link asked.

"I don't know. He calls himself the Green Goblin."

"Hmm…catchy." He looked over to the trees and saw the smoke coming up into the sky, "Let's find this, Green Goblin." As they ran over to the trees, they heard the crackly voice from the shadows.

"So…Link is it?" suddenly the Goblin emerged from the shadows with his glider already fixed up. Link and Malon ducked just before the glider decapitated them. The glider made a sharp turn around and laughed once again. Two sharp blades extended from the front of the glider as he made another swoop over them. This time he managed to cut Malon's back barely, but enough to make he cry out in pain. Link rose up and threw his boomerang at the menace. The boomerang hit him directly in the head. The Goblin grew dizzy as the glider once again spun out of control, so much, that the Goblin couldn't control it. As it sped away from the ranch, Link heard the Goblin shout.

"We'll meet again Link!" Link didn't pay attention to his cry and looked at Malon's back, it was bleeding badly.

"Malon, go into your home and get some bandages on that wound, and stay inside!" he ran off.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Malon asked through her pain.

"I have to warn Zelda about this guy." And he ran off again.

Hours after the Green Goblin attacked, Princess Zelda looked in her mirror as she brushed her golden hair, unaware of what troubles plagued the kingdom. Outside of the castle, Link ran as hard as his legs could carry him to the gates, there, two guards looked at him.

"Master Link, looks like you were running from a ghost or something." One said.

"I…I must speak with Zelda." Link said trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry Link, but she's having a dinner meeting tonight and she isn't available at all today."

"But, the kingdom's in danger!" Link said frantically.

"Don't worry Link, if it's not Ganondorf, then we have nothing to worry about. Because we have you to save us every time." The two guards began laughing at the man in green as he stormed off.

Out in the dry Gerudo Valley, a group of Moblins and a witch, who were all loyal followers of the evil king, Ganon, found the sacred jewel that rested upon Ganondorf's head. With this sacred gem recovered, it was possible to revive the king of thieves once more. One of the Moblins gently set its master's jewel on the sand and backed away as the witch chanted in an ancient tongue some spell to revive the dead to walk, just by having one of their belongings. The jewel glowed and the Moblins started to cheer by the thought of their master returning but not before they heard a strange whizzing sound. Suddenly a small round object landed right next to Ganondorf's jewel and the sphere glowed a bright green, followed by an evil cackle in the heavens. Every Moblin looked up and saw nothing. Then the ball exploded and every Moblin and the witch were engulfed in flames. The Green Goblin flew around from behind a cliff laughing his head off, which stopped when he spotted a lone figure, standing in the smoke and fire. As the smoke cleared away, a tall man stood alone in the destruction, looking around, wondering what happened.

"What happened to this place?" Ganondorf Dragmire demanded, suddenly he spotted the Goblin and glared at him, "Who are you?" he growled. The Goblin lowered his glider and crouched down to get a better look at the desert man.

"May I ask who are you?" he snapped.

"I asked you first!" Ganondorf said smugly. The Goblin rose his glider and cocked his head.

"The name's Green Goblin. And I'm gonna take you down. Now before I teat you apart piece by bloody piece, what is your name?"

"Ganondorf Dragmire, the king of evil!" the Goblin crossed his arms.

"Is that so? You don't look like a king or look evil, with all that jewelry on and all."

"Why you! I'll kill you with a flick of my wrist!" Ganondorf kicked up a rock and snatched it with his hand, and then he threw it with tremendous strength. The rock hit the Goblin in the head and he fell from his glider, falling onto the hard, rocky land.

"Ow…" Ganondorf hovered over the Goblin.

"You know, your green costume reminds me that I need to kill some boy." His cape spun with him as he turned around. The Goblin leaped to his feet and jumped onto his glider just as it sped by. He flew over and in front of Ganondorf, staying inches away from his face.

"Does by any chance that boy you talk about wear a lot of green and a green sock for a hat?" Ganondorf rolled his head, popping his neck.

"Yes, why?"

"I believe I had an encounter with this sock-wearing elf boy you speak of. Quite a pesky little elf."

"Hylian." Ganondorf corrected. The Goblin rose to his feet on the glider.

"Who cares, he's a dead man anyway."

"Yes, and I shall kill him personally." The Goblin shook his head.

"You know nothing about how to strike do you? Just go in and fight'em, he's going to know you'll do that!" Ganondorf cocked an eyebrow.

"Isn't that how everyone does it?" the Goblin flew around laughing at him.

"No Fool! You attack him at his heart! Mess with the ones he loves!" Ganondorf smiled.

"I might need you."

"That's right!"


	2. Chapter 2: Showdown at the Castle

Chapter 2

Zelda had to talk to the prince and king of a far away kingdom called Forthal. Unfortunately, her father made the careless mistake of offering her hand in marriage to Forthal's prince, Marick, without even knowing her heart belonged to Link and only him. After the dinner, Zelda seemed to disappear.

"Where's Zelda?" Marick asked.

"I'm not sure, go look for her in her room." The king suggested.

The ranch was silent as Malon rested in her bed, her chores were finished, and the Green Goblin was gone, but still haunted her mind. Her eyes opened when she heard the familiar sound of horse hoofs trotting quickly down the ranch's dirt road. She rose up from bed and looked out the window, seeing Link ride up with his horse. He quickly leaped off the stallion and ran to the house, knocking on the door madly. Talon answered the door.

"Oh Link. What brings you here today?"

"There's a crazy man on a flying thing on the loose! No one at the castle will let me in. I even tried that another way around and…" Talon looked up.

"Now who the devil's that?" Link spun around fast and saw someone, but it wasn't the Goblin. Link squinted his eyes to see better and nearly died. Ganondorf was marching towards them from the dirt road with an evil grin. Link knew he didn't have the Master Sword but unsheathed his ordinary sword anyway and charged. Ganondorf reached out and choked the young hero before he could reach him. Out of the corner of his eye, Link saw the Goblin slowly descend down next to them.

"I told you he was weak." He sneered. Talon started to walk towards them.

"Hey, let go of him!" the Goblin unsheathed those wicked blades from the front of his glider and turned towards Talon.

"Back off, we're working here!" Ganondorf laughed, "What?" the Goblin demanded.

"We? Oh please." He released Link and shot off a dark ball of energy. It struck Green Goblin head on and knocked him off the glider, "Unless you work _for _me, there is no chance I'm going to work _with_ you!" the Goblin jumped to his feet.

"You backstabbing son of a-" Ganondorf sent another blast his way. The Goblin tossed a pumpkin bomb that canceled out the energy with a blast. As the smoke cleared up, Ganondorf and Green Goblin stared at each other, both of their eyes burned like wild fire. Goblin held his hands behind his back as he walked back and forth on a small turf of land.

"What are you up to?" Ganondorf growled.

"Tell me Ganon, what is your purpose in life?"

"To rule the world." Ganondorf replied without even blinking.

"Aw, a good dream you have there. I'm just wondering how you could accomplish such a task." Ganondorf stared at the Goblin for a second and started to laugh.

"I get it. You want me to spill the beans! Well it's not going to happen!" he looked down at Link and cautiously walked towards him, his hand outstretched.

"I knew it!" the Goblin pointed and shouted. Ganondorf froze.

"Wha…What?"

"You need that elf boy for something. Otherwise you would've killed him while you had the chance."

"No. I just want him dead." Ganondorf lied. Goblin laughed.

"Don't lie to me. I saw his hand glow at one point or another. He has something you want!" Ganondorf's eyes widened.

"…So? I have him right here!"

"Oh no you don't!" Goblin held up his hand. Ganondorf and Link stood completely silent as the Triforce of Courage appeared on the Goblin's hand.

"Look's like you need me now!" He snarled. Ganondorf started to chuckle softly. The chuckle rose up slowly to an insane laugh. Malon ran outside and kneeled down beside Link and helped him up. Ganondorf stared at Goblin again.

"You don't even know what it does!"

"That doesn't matter. As long as I have it and you don't!" Ganondorf's smug grin quickly turned into a frown. "Aw…so I was right!" Ganondorf smiled again.

"I still know who has the other piece!" Link's heart raced as he thought of Zelda. Like lightening, Ganondorf disappeared in a flash of purple flame, causing an explosion. The explosion knocked Link and Malon off their feet and flat on their backs. Link was a little dazed but heard.

"Link you slime!" then he felt the Goblin's hand wrapped around his neck and hoist him up off his feet, "Tell me who has the other piece of whatever the hell this thing is!" Malon got up.

"He won't tell you!" she shouted.

"This doesn't concern you red head."

"I…I have it…" Link choked out, wanting to protect Zelda from him.

"You're lying!" the Goblin screamed into his face. Finally Link gat an idea.

"Princess…princess Zelda has it." The Goblin nodded

"Good boy." He tossed him away and buzzed off, a trail of smoke following his glider. Malon ran over to Link.

"Link, why did you do that? Now we'll be doomed!" Link gave her a sly grin.

"By the way I see it, these two are going to fight for Zelda."

"And…" Malon asked.

"We let them kill each other, and then we have no Ganondorf or Green Goblin." Malon smiled and nodded, "Come on, I can't wait to see this!"

Zelda stood silently on the balcony in her room, overlooking the land. Marick opened the door and joined her.

"Why did you leave dinner?" he asked.

"I wanted to." Zelda said softly.

"Why don't you talk to me like you did to your father or the servants?"

"Because…Marick, I'm in love with someone else. Not you." They stared at each other, unaware of Ganondorf slowly rising from the ground towards them, "I'm sorry Marick, you're a nice man and all just, my heart belongs to another." Ganondorf suddenly appeared over the balcony next to the prince and princess. Zelda's expression turned from sad to terrified in an instant. Marick didn't know who this man was but knew he was dangerous.

"Ganondorf!" Zelda screamed. Ganondorf smiled.

"Nice to see you remember me princess!" he reached for her hand but suddenly went flying into the castle's window, along with someone else. Zelda and Marick ducked as the Green Goblin rammed Ganondorf into the window and shattered the glass, leaving only the hard, metal outlines that made pictures from the glass. Zelda looked up, hoping to see Link, but instead saw another green fighter. The Goblin grabbed Ganondorf's head and slammed it over and over into the metal outlines, until he slammed so hard, the metal shattered.

"Where's the princess! Tell me!" Zelda's eye widened now knowing this fighter was after her. Ganondorf elbowed Goblin in the shoulder and knocked him off the glider, landing next to Zelda. Zelda bent down and shook her hero awake.

"Wake up, fight Ganondorf!" Goblin leaped to fight Ganondorf again but over a dozen guards poured into Zelda's room. They didn't see Ganondorf, still being caught in the window. Instead, the guards glared at the Goblin.

"Freeze, you're under arrest!"

"Guards wait!" Zelda shouted.

"I surrender." Goblin held his arms up and looked down in pity. The guards marched in but the Goblin tossed a small ball at them. With three quick beeps, it exploded and the guards were reduced to smoldering skeletons. Ganondorf leaped down and tried to grab the princess before the Goblin could but the Goblin charged. Ganondorf turned fast and punched him in the plastic facemask. Out of pure black magic, Ganondorf summoned his sword with an ax-like end on it. The Goblin recovered from his shaky encounter with him and shook his head to wake up. When his vision finally returned to him, he found a sword's end at his throat.

"Die, you little imp!" Ganondorf slit the Goblin's throat and blood spilled all over the place, on Zelda's bed, the carpet, and even the drapes. The Goblin held his throat fast to halt the bleeding as he gagged on his blood and fell to his knees. Ganondorf smiled, as his enemy slowly died a most painful death. The Green Goblin crawled over to Zelda and grabbed at her dress, reaching for her hand with his shaky hand. Zelda bent down and tried to help the poor man but the Goblin shuddered once, and died. Zelda looked up to Ganondorf's sword, dripping with the Goblin's blood. Ganondorf reached out and grabbed her wrist; she was jerked up quickly jerked to her feet and came face to face with the evil king. The expression on her face was horrified as she came so close to her worst nightmare that she could smell his foul smelling breath. Suddenly he lashed out and stabbed Marick in the stomach, he fell to his knees, blood leaking out of his mouth. He gave one last glance at Ganondorf and Zelda before his vision went blurry and everything around him went black. Zelda's eye filled with tears, knowing she was next. Ganondorf smiled.

"Now it's just you…and me." He placed his hand gently on her hand and took away her piece of the Triforce, but nothing happened. He released her and slapped her with his backhand, "Where is it!" he demanded. Zelda looked at her hand and then to him.

"You…you have it." Ganondorf shook his head.

"No, when I took it from you, it was gone."

"Hey asshole!" they looked up to see the Green Goblin up and ready to fight again. When he held up his hand it had two pieces of the Triforce this time.

"No!" Ganondorf's eyes widened. The glider sped around and he leaped on it, "I'm really getting sick of you…" Ganondorf growled.

"Come on!" the Goblin yelled. Ganondorf howled out in anger and pounced, taking the Goblin off his glider and rolling end over end, punching and thrashing, again and again until they fell off the edge of the balcony. The Goblin held onto the edge with both hands while Ganondorf held onto his leg.

"How did you come back!" he demanded.

"What do you think! That thing in my hand did it!" then he made a vicious kick to Ganondorf's jaw. Zelda appeared on the edge and offered her hand.

"Take my hand!" instead, the Goblin grabbed her wrist and the Triforce within him disappeared and reappeared in her hand, "Now give me your hand!" she demanded again. Goblin ignored her and kicked Ganondorf off his leg. Next he let go and his glider sped around again and caught its owner in midair. Ganondorf stopped in midair and flew back up to Zelda, ready to tear her apart. Zelda backed away into her torn apart room and tripped on a brick lying on the floor. Ganondorf dropped down on the balcony and glared at her with his hateful eyes, which now burned a fire red. Zelda looked beyond him and saw the Goblin make a sharp turn around in the Goblin Glider, laughing. Ganondorf turned around.

"Ha! Ha! HA! Time to die!" the blades in the front of the glider extended as he flew as fast as that glider could go straight at the evil man. With awesome timing, Ganondorf waved his hand and slapped the Goblin off his glider. The glider still sped by, missing Ganondorf and struck the wall, cutting Zelda's side open and she began to bleed severely. Ganondorf looked back at Zelda, sitting helplessly on the floor, then back to the Goblin, lying outside.

"I'll kill you before you have another chance at her!" he leaped from the tall balcony standing at least twenty feet or higher and aimed his massive foot for the Goblin's head. He rolled over and missed Ganondorf's foot. The impact of the king of evil's attack made a shock wave that flew the Goblin in the air. After the Goblin staggered to his feet, he got sucker punched in the face. He dazed around in small circles as he tried to regain his balance. Ganondorf grabbed his throat and turned towards the castle. With each ounce of his mighty strength, Ganondorf threw the Goblin into the castle, the costumed criminal screaming until he crashed into the walls of the castle, shattering the dining chamber, where the king of Hyrule and Forthal were still eating. He flew across the long table and fell to the ground at the very end. Both kings stared wide-eyed as the Green Goblin rose slowly and wiped the food off his suit and mask. Ganondorf shattered what was left of wall as he stomped in.

"Ganondorf! What are you…" he slapped the king unconscious and marched towards the Goblin again. Over a dozen guards from each side of the room ran in and covered Ganondorf. The Goblin made a satisfied laugh, which paused just as Ganondorf blew each of the guards off him, killing them all. With one pissed look on his face, the king of evil stomped over to the Goblin once more. The green lunatic held his hands up.

"Wait! No!" Ganondorf punched him with what was left of his strength and made him crash through another wall. He staggered to his feet again, "Oh God." Ganondorf now fought for breath as he stomped towards him again. As the Goblin fought to stand up right, Ganondorf finally broke down to his knees. The Goblin laughed and staggered over to his enemy and hovered over him, "Take this!" he punched Ganondorf in the face, "I offered you my knowledge, my friendship…and you spat in my face!" he kneed him in the jaw and nearly broke it. He punched Ganondorf again; the king of evil seemed to show no signs of struggle as the Goblin continued to pummel him. Finally, Ganondorf rose up and slapped Goblin with his backhand, sending him to the floor. He picked the limp Goblin up and punched him to the ground, and then repeated the same thing. The Goblin lay on the tiled floor, littered with bricks and shards of wood. The Goblin's once clean emerald color now brown and dusty from all the dust and residue in the air. Ganondorf's red hair as filled with the same dust as well, making his greasy hair look a shaggy brown. He left the weak Goblin on the floor, panting for air and moaning over his wounds, while he felt weak and fell flat on his back. As Ganondorf landed, the dust on the floor flew into the air and he landed with a loud thud. The castle had been torn apart literally, Zelda's room destroyed by the Green Goblin's glider blowing everything around, dead bodies of guards and servants laid everywhere, skeletons in Zelda's room, and the king of evil had tossed Goblin around the rest of the castle and destroyed everything else around the castle.

Ganondorf and the Goblin heard the tapping of feet against the floor and heard a man's voice.

"Who's that?"

"Aw great…more guards. Ganondorf panted.

"Crap…" Goblin moaned.

"I'll take you guys…"

"No Ganon, I'll take care of them." The Goblin looked like he was drunk as he wobbled to his feet and staggered over to the nearest of the small group of guards.

"Where's the princess."

"Beats me." The Goblin tried to punch him but ended up flat on his mask, "I have no idea what's going on." Some of the guards started to laugh at him. Slowly, the Goblin reached to his left arm and pressed a single button, his glider whizzed silently behind the guards, "God speed." Goblin chuckled as the glider's blades extended and impaled a guard. It flew around more, killing and impaling each guard. Within two minutes, six bodies lay motionless on the floor. Finally, the Goblin passed out.

In her room, Zelda panted for breath as she was losing consciousness quickly from blood loss. Her dress drenched in her own blood. Slowly, she broke down to her knees, eyes watering, knowing if she did not get help fast, she would surely die. She staggered to her feet and pushed the door open, the wooden entry fell down to the ground, apparently the Green Goblin and Ganondorf's rumble shattered the hinges. Coughing and panting, Zelda stumbled down the hall as she fought for consciousness.

As Link and Malon, they noticed the guards were gone. But once Link laid eyes on the inside of the castle, he felt his heart race and he ran off, searching for Zelda. He left Malon at the castle doors, yelling Zelda's name. Malon looked around the beaten up castle, once clean and faultless. In the dining hall, she spotted the king of Hyrule and Forthal. She ran over to her king as he slowly woke up.

"Who…who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Malon, I came with Link to stop the Green Goblin."

"So…that's who that man there is." Malon's eyes widened as she heard and evil cackle and turned around, gas filling her lungs and her world went dark…

Link ran up to Zelda's room, only to find her room torn apart, the Goblin's blood staining everything there, but no Zelda. He ran back out of the room.

"Zelda!" he screamed, but no answer. He looked down at all the pieces of brick and wood, noticing a small trail of blood leading towards the stables. Link ran as hard as he could, following the trail, hoping with every fiber of his body that Zelda was okay. When the trail became larger and larger, Link felt his heart sink when he finally spotted Zelda's body on the floor, motionless. He ran over to her and rolled her body over, so she looked heavenward.

"Zelda…wake up Zelda!" Link shook her, sobbing.

"Don't worry Link, she is fine… just unconscious." From the shadows, Link saw the Goblin's evil yellow eyes staring into his, the little light in the room allowed for his mirror-like eyes to glow. Link's rage filled up that almost blew him over the edge.

"What did you do!" he shouted.

"I didn't do it…just a bit of a mistake on my part. It appears my glider seemed to have a collision with her side." When he stepped forward from the shadows, Malon flung unconscious over his shoulder.

"Malon!" Link shouted, "Let her go!" the Goblin laughed.

"Why? She has nothing for you. Where she…" He pointed to Zelda and Link saw the two pieces of the Triforce on her hand, "Why must you heroes think all the same. Compassion. Love. Blah! She can give you something Link, that power she holds also brings immortality, and you two and can live together forever. Where little Red Head here, she has nothing to give you. She's worthless." Link glared at him and leaped to his feet.

"Don't talk about her like that!" he demanded. The Goblin lifted Malon's limp body up and dropped her carelessly onto the ground, Link screamed at him and charged.

"Not smart!" the Goblin tossed another ball but it separated into five flying razors that flew around in circles, attacking Link over and over again, "You're pathetically predictable. Like I said, heroes all think the same." The razors flew about, Link doing his best to dodge them. Suddenly he cried out when sliced his back. He quickly held his back and looked up to see the madman sprinting at him, arms outstretched. Link punched him in his toothy grinned mouth. The Goblin ducked from a razor and punched Link in the face. After Link gained the upper hand and thrashed and pummeled Goblin harshly, Goblin whipped out at a flying razor and slapped it out of its course, now flying at Zelda. Link risked the other razors that swooped down at him and ran over to Zelda, taking each painful slash from the razor that threatened her. The Goblin deactivated the razors as he pounced at the hero and took him down while he was still weak. He wrapped his arms around Link's waist and spun around several times, finally letting go and allowing Link to crash into a wall. As he slowly slid down onto his back, Link furled his fist and grabbed the red curtain. The curtain fell over him as he lay on the floor, panting for breath and bleeding from a score of wounds. The Goblin laughed and walked over to Link, "Heroes never win!" and he gave a swift kick to his side, which was soaked in blood. Link slowly passed out from shock, and when he awoke, he found himself alone; the Green Goblin had kidnapped Malon and Zelda, probably to make him fall into a trap. He staggered to his feet, knowing he had to fight someone who was even more powerful that Ganondorf.

Ganondorf slowly rose up from the brick-littered floor. He looked around, the dirty Goblin had left, both kings lay unconscious on the floor as well. Ganondorf grunted and popped his neck.

"Well, looks like I have some work to do." Ganondorf smiled to himself, knowing that even the Green Goblin didn't know what he could become with his powers, a beast most of us call…Ganon!


	3. Chapter 3: The Triforce is mine!

Chapter 3

Night fell on the kingdom of Hyrule, Hyrule Castle Town was unaware of what had happened at the castle, let alone what the Goblin was planning next. As the villagers lit the torches around town that hung from the cottages, Link ran from the castle towards the well-lit town. From the top of the Temple of Time at the town, Zelda slowly awoke. Oblivious that she was atop the highest building next to the castle in the entire kingdom. Slowly she rose to her feet, noticing that Malon lay motionless next to where she was placed. She next noticed that her side had been bandaged up and her bleeding ceased. When she looked over the edge of the temple, she felt sick and backed away,

"Whe…where am I?" she stuttered to herself. As the villagers went about their lives, they heard the strange hum of an engine. They all looked up and saw the Green Goblin flying about, laughing at them,

"What's that?" one of the villagers asked,

"Hmm…maybe its something new the castle sent for." Another suggested. The Goblin turned the glider around sharply and sped towards Zelda. Zelda grew pale and ducked, barely missing the glider's deadly blades. The crowd below figured it was some sort of a show and started to clap,

"Hey, the princess showed up. It must be a celebration."

"No! Stop!" Link appeared and pointed at Zelda, "The Green Goblin up there kidnapped Zelda!" the people laughed at him. Up at the top of the temple, Zelda looked down on the people and easily recognized Link's clothing,

"Link!" she shouted and waved her arms. Link looked up and saw her waving at him,

"Zelda look out!" Zelda looked behind and screamed,

"Hello my dear!" the Goblin reached forward and grabbed her,

"Zelda!" Link screamed. The villagers had no idea this was real life and continued to be amused by the acts. The Goblin hopped off the glider and grabbed Malon. Then he walked up to the edge of the temple, holding both girls in each hand,

"This is why heroes never win Link! Cause you never know when some lunatic might come along and screw everything up for you!" Link felt tremendous rage towards the Goblin and wanted him dead at that very moment, "Think of it this way Hero, I chose my path and you chose yours…" Link felt his heart sink with his final words, "We all must choose our destiny Link, oh hero of this land…NOW CHOOSE!" he let go of both girls and leaped onto his glider. It was this event that the villagers finally realized this was no performance. Link ran as fast as he could to the temple. A dark orb appeared around Zelda and ceased her falling. Now that Zelda was safe, Link ran for Malon and just before she fell to the ground, he dived and caught her, the both of them rolling on the ground until they slowly came to a stop. The Goblin growled and flew his glider down to Zelda, trapped in the dark orb, "Where is that smug little mother fu-"

"Hey Goblin!" he spun around on the glider to see Ganondorf floated just in front of him,

"Speak of the devil!"

Link smiled as he looked at Malon, who still lay unconscious. He shook her,

"Alright Malon, wake up." But she didn't move, "Malon?" Link said, feeling his heart sink again, "Malon…wake up!" but she didn't move. The impact when Link caught her must've killed her. Link's eyes filled with tears and he glared up at the Green Goblin and Ganondorf,

"Tear him to shreds!" he shouted. Ganondorf smirked,

"It was foolish of you to return the Triforce to the princess." The Goblin laughed,

"Don't you think I took it from her again before I dropped her? If I let her keep both pieces when she fell, she would have still survived when she hit the ground!" he cocked his head and tapped his mask,

"Hmph, it appears I don't give you the credit you deserve." Ganondorf said calmly,

'I guess not!" The Goblin lunged forward and they clashed once again. Link picked up Malon's limp body, crying over her and looked up to the battle. Zelda had the best seat in the entire town as the Green Goblin rammed into Ganondorf with his glider and sped into the temple, shattering the large glass window above the entrance. Ganondorf managed to punch the Goblin off his glider as they fell down to where the Master Sword rested in its pedestal. Ganondorf leaped on top of the Goblin and pummeled him viciously. With a mighty kick, the Goblin thrusted his feet into Ganondorf's chest and sent the Gerudo flying across the room, stopping against the Master Sword. Once the sword's power to repel evil touched Ganondorf, it shocked him and he was fried alive, until the Goblin leaped in and punched him into the air. Ganondorf landed with a loud thud onto the tiled floor of the temple and staggered to his feet. Then, with a great leap, the Green Goblin lunged forward and lashed out with his foot while still in midair, kicking Ganondorf away and crashing into the doors and shattered them. The Goblin made another lunge at Ganondorf and snatched his wrist before he could get back up,

"Tell me, what happens when I collect all three pieces of this Triforce?" he asked. The glowing in Ganondorf's wrist slowly vanished and his immortality disappeared with it,

"Why you little…" he growled and attempted to punch the Goblin. The green maniac caught his fist chuckling,

"Heh, look's like your power's all used up!" and he punched Ganondorf away like it was nothing. The glider flew around and he jumped onto it. Staring at his hand, he asked,

"Now what?" suddenly his hand glowed golden and the three pieces of the Triforce appeared in front of him, it floated up towards the top of the Temple of Time where it waited for one to grant his or her deepest desires. The Goblin flew up to the Triforce and circled it, "Hmm…that seemed like a waste of time." He looked down at the powerless Ganondorf and laughed. Like a flash of lightening, he flew down, ramming into his enemy and sending him into a cottage, absolutely obliterating it. The villagers screamed and tried to run back to their homes, while the Goblin played around with them and tossed pumpkin bombs all around. Suddenly, from the smoldering wreckage of the cottage, two burning red eyes glared through the smoke and debris,

"You know Goblin…you haven't even seen my most powerful form!" The Goblin turned his attention from the villagers to the two red eyes glaring at him,

"What's your new form? A warthog?" suddenly the pig-like Ganon emerged from the smoke and roared at the Goblin, his rusty pitchfork in hand, "Whoa! What a wild guess!" Ganon swiped the pitchfork around and whacked Goblin clean off his glider. Next he stomped over towards him with his goat-like hooves. Towering over the lunatic's tiny figure, Ganon swung his pitchfork again and gave a deadly blow to the Goblin's head. Recovering from the hog's mighty blow, the Goblin tossed another of those flying razors. The razors seemed to just fly into Ganon's armor and thick hide and bounce off, "Oh boy." Goblin gasped.

Link carried Malon's limp body over to the side of the temple and set her down gently, and ran up to where Zelda still rested in the orb,

"Link! How do I get out of here?" she asked,

"I don't know." He looked over to Ganon, beating the guts out of the Green Goblin, "Maybe if I seal him away again, his magic will wear off."

"Or…" Zelda looked up at the Triforce, glowing proudly at the top of the Temple of Time. Link and Zelda gave each other a quick glance before Link ran inside of the temple.

"Oh God!" Goblin screamed as Ganon picked him up and threw him across the town, wrecking even more of the temple as the Goblin crashed through it, Link had to dodge the rocks and bricks that crumbled down on into the temple. Ganon made a deep, evil laugh before he stomped over towards the temple to finish what he started. Suddenly he saw the Goblin on his Goblin Glider swoop around the temple and extend those wicked blades. Ganon roared out in pain as the Goblin slashed across his shoulder and whizzed by. The Goblin turned around sharply cackling.

"This little piggy went shopping. This little piggy went home. And this little piggy went BOOM!" he fired off two rocket from under the glider's wings and they flew full speed into Ganon, blowing the evil king away in an epic blast.

Link climbed to the top of the temple and stood before the legendary Triforce. His mind puzzled on what to wish for, to revive Malon, to release Zelda from her prison, to get rid of the Goblin and Ganon for good. Finally he placed his hand on the golden power.

Below, the Green Goblin and Ganon continued to fight viciously, the Goblin shooting bullets and rockets at Ganon as well as throwing pumpkin bombs and Ganon swatted him away like he was a simple fly.

"Gods of the Triforce…" Link announced. Ganon froze.

"The Triforce! No!" he started towards the temple but the Goblin shot out a wire-thin noose and it wrapped itself around Ganon's throat. The Goblin flew away and the noose tightened, bringing Ganon down with a devastating fall. Link continued to ponder what to wish for.

"I wish…I wish for this land to be rid of these foul villains!" the Goblin heard a little bit of what Link was doing and stared at Ganon.

"He's wishing us away!" he flew straight at Link's position, "That little twerp is wishing us away like we're a dream." Before he could reach Link, he rammed into some kind of barrier and the glider buzzed away like a fly too close to a bug zapper. He looked down and saw Zelda with a grin on her face, "Why you little brat!" he flew down to her. Ganon started towards Link but also got shocked by the barrier Zelda created, "I'm going to kill you nice…and slowly." The green maniac growled, tapping on Zelda's barrier. Zelda looked up at Link.

"Link hurry!" she shouted.

"I wish for everything to be just like it was before this very day, and for Hyrule to never see the likes of any of these two beasts again!" Link's wish was fulfilled and the Triforce glowed brightly, blinding Link. Then suddenly, the Triforce detached and floated up to the heavens. Ganon looked up and roared.

"NO! Not again!" he slowly began to vanish. The Goblin glared at Zelda.

"Why you…" the Goblin growled at her. But just as the shield slowly vanished like Ganon, Zelda fell but the Goblin grabbed her. He held up an activated pumpkin bomb, "Before I leave, I'm gonna cram this into your mouth!" but gradually his grip on her seemed less and less until Zelda simply passed through his hand. Zelda fell onto the ground and looked up to the Goblin spinning around in circles, freaking out. Ganon roared a final cry at Link.

"I'll return! I always come back!" and his body was reduced to nothing but dust and his pitchfork. The Goblin glared at Link and sped up to him, those glider blades extended. He passed clean through Link and spun around fast.

"What!" his glider disappeared from under him, "Don't think you'll get rid of me this easily! I'll be back. If I came here once, I can do it again!" he threw his head back and let loose an evil cackle before his body disappeared and along with his head. Link and Zelda stared at each other from the temple as a white light flashed before them and they disappeared.

"Hey Malon, what have you been doing today?" Link asked as he rode up on his horse into the stables where Malon groomed a horse.

"Oh nothing, I saw some kind of a hole appear in the sky and some rocks fell from it but other than that, just chores."

"Really? That sounds weird. I don't think I've ever seen that happen." Link said.

"Yeah, it was only two or three seconds too, so I didn't get that good of a look at it anyway." Link nodded.

"That's neat."

The Green Goblin appeared from another warp hole into New York City. He looked around in his scenery and furled his fists, growling.

"They got rid of me! No one can do that to me!" suddenly he was pinned into the street by a familiar figure.

"Hey Gobby, I thought I lost you there bud."

"Aw great…now Spider-Man."

"What about me? Aw…did you miss me while you were gone for five minutes?"

"What? Five minutes!" he laid his hand over his yellow eyes, "Ah, forget it." Spider-Man put his foot off the Goblin.

"Okay, are you going to come along like a good boy now?" the glider flew around and the Goblin leaped onto it.

"What do you think Web Head?" and he flew away, back into his familiar surroundings of New York City.

The End 

(The Legend of Zelda characters belong to Nintendo and Spider-Man and Green Goblin belong to Marvel)

_ I hoped you like that short fight story I did in about three days. Maybe after I get five or more reviews I'll upload the sequel, which, trust me, is much much better than this one. Thanks for reading._

_ Hunter Predator  
_


End file.
